Nuestro Destino
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Ocultar la verdad nunca es una buena idea, ni aunque sea por buenas razones, sin embargo, a veces es necesario hacerlo para digerir las cosas antes de sacarlas a la luz.


**Capítulo Único**

 **Tengo Miedo**

* * *

– _En el día que viste, y en la batalla que viste; morirás_. – **Exclamó el Oráculo antes de marcharse.**

De todos los caminos que pude ver alguna vez para mí, ninguno se le acercaba a este. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mis deseos a futuro han cambiado con el paso de los años, y en últimas fechas tengo que admitir que sí me llegué a ver con algo más que mi persona.

Después de tantos años sola, sintiéndome indeseada, preguntándome el por qué mis padres se deshicieron de mí, y que todos en mi vida me defraudaran, luego de todo eso, realmente creí por un instante que mi futuro sería mejor.

Desde que llegó a mí la posibilidad de un Final Feliz, he luchado con uñas y dientes por él, es lo que más ansío, tener un lugar al que pueda llamar MI hogar, un pequeño universo en el que Killian y yo coexistamos y seamos felices, ¿y por qué no? Hasta tener a uno o más nuevos miembros de la tripulación del Jolly Roger, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado.

Esta visión, este Destino del Salvador me está carcomiendo por dentro, esa niña y Hyde tal vez tengan razón, o muy probablemente ambos me engañen, claro, eso último lo creería de no ser por los temblores.

Esto no tiene sentido, nunca me había sentido así, no es la primera vez que estoy en peligro mortal, eso había aprendido a manejarlo al volverse algo tan rutinario como la hora de comer de Neal, o la cena en casa de mis padres, ese era uno de los riesgos de ser la Salvadora: estar al borde de la Muerte por Salvar a otros.

Cosa que me tenía sin cuidado hasta ahora. Es probable que Archie esté en lo correcto, como siempre lo está cuando de cosas emocionales se trata, tal vez los muros han estado abajo por mucho tiempo, y estoy susceptible a muchas cosas.

Sabiendo eso, no pretendo subirlos una vez más. Me costó una vida deshacerme de ellos, y no estoy dispuesta a volver a ese mundo, ya no más.

Estas nuevas personas, con sus historias no contadas lo único que causaron en mí fue más preocupación que agrado, no sé qué pasará en Storybrooke a partir de ahora, sin importar que Hyde esté encerrado, él los trajo por alguna razón, que tarde o temprano descubriré.

Estos son demasiados pensamientos en menos de cinco minutos, he caminado por la acera de la abuelita todo ese tiempo, lidiando con esto, y con el hecho de que le estoy mintiendo a quien más amo en este mundo.

Me duele mentirle a Killian, y que en el fondo él crea que no confío en él. Es más que obvio que podría confiarle hasta mi vida, pero esto, esto es diferente.

No es sólo el saber que vaya yo a morir en el futuro, eventualmente todos lo haremos, no importa dar la vida por los que amo, esa visión que comenzó junto con estos malditos temblores son sólo una parte de la historia.

Hyde no se equivocó, tengo miedo de él, tengo miedo porque Regina y yo no fuimos capaces de destruirlo ni siquiera con la fuerza combinada de nuestra Magia, cosa que jamás nos había fallado.

Tengo miedo no de lo que él pueda hacerme, mi temor es por lo que le pueda hacer a mi Familia, mi terror a morir es que lo haga sin haberlo derrotado antes, y que ellos estén en un peligro mayor cuando su más grande Salvación se haya ido.

Temo por todo el dolor que causaré con mi partida, todos los que me aman están aquí, y van a sufrir mucho. No sé lo que me pasará, no sé si vaya al Inframundo, o me borren de la existencia igual que al pobre de Robín.

Killian ha sufrido ya bastante en su larga vida y nueva resurrección, sé que no es justo que le oculte algo tan importante como el hecho de que cada que salve una vida la mía se irá extinguiendo, sin embargo, no sé cómo decírselo, si sólo con pensarlo suena horrible, no quiero ni imaginarme lo doloroso que será para él esa impotencia de saber que por más que tratemos de cambiar el camino, no podremos cambiar mi Destino, mejor dicho: Nuestro Destino.

Llegará el momento de hablar, el momento preciso en el que no pueda ocultarlo más, lo tengo perfectamente contemplado, sin embargo, no puedo hablar sin antes entenderlo yo por completo, no puedo darle una mala noticia a mi Amor Verdadero, sin darle tan siquiera una pequeña y reconfortante sensación de seguridad, o algo que no nos haga perder el piso a ambos.

Por ahora, prefiero seguir el viejo consejo de mi padre, y disfrutar los buenos momentos con Killian, aunque sean a base de ocultarle la verdad por un tiempo, quiero disfrutar un poco de ellos, porque como la Salvadora, no tengo descanso, ni siquiera para cortos y buenos momentos, así que los escasos que vengan a mí, serán bien recibidos, hasta que el día de mi Final llegue.


End file.
